The present invention relates to a cyclone separator arrangement, and, in particular, to an efficient, inexpensive method for manufacturing a cyclone separator arrangement.
In a cyclone, there is at least one inlet for introducing particulate-laden gas into the cyclone. That gas then travels a spiral route, using centrifugal force to throw the particles against the cylindrical wall of the cyclone, where it is separated from the air. The clean air leaves the cyclone through an outlet tube, and the particulate matter typically falls out the bottom of the cyclone. In general, in order to form the cyclone inlet, it is necessary to weld pieces onto the cyclone wall to form an inlet nozzle or an inlet vane. This makes the construction of the cyclone expensive.